The Password Crisis- The Tape
by Altojaz and S27
Summary: The Gundam Boys+Company decided to watch a tape, but they get more than they expected...R&R!


  
Disclaimers- WE don't own Gundam Wing...sadly...ANYWAYS!!! We're not making money   
either. Too bad. Wish we were. Oh yeah! And we didn't make up all of   
those weird dances!  
  
Warning!- A little Relena bashing...barely though. You've been warned! So don't   
flame about that! She's not our favorite character. If you DO wanna flame   
us for no good stinkin' reason e-mail us at altojaz@yahoo.com. Major OOC!  
Mild Language. Bored people. That's about it.   
  
Author's notes- You might have to read 'The Password Crisis' before this. PLEASE!!!!   
Review! I'm begging you! But not on my hands, and knees cause I have   
to finish this story. Umm...Elaine is ga-ga over purple eyes. Well...  
enjoy!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The Password Crisis: The Tape  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Elaine- WE'RE BACK!!! *Walks into a room with the Gundam boys*  
  
Duo- Happy, happy, joy, joy. I'm so happy that you're happy!!!  
  
Elaine- But I didn't say if I were happy or not.  
  
Heero- Then what *ARE* you?  
  
Elaine- HAPPY!!! *Everybody sweatdrops*   
  
Melissa- Well umm...I...uh...I- I- I-...I wanna punch the monkey!  
  
Trowa- You wanna do what?  
  
Elaine- You know? That monkey on the 'Net? It says: Punch the Monkey,   
and win 20 bucks?  
  
Melissa- Yeah! That monkey!  
  
Quatre- I don't see why you want to punch the monkey.  
  
Elaine- Didn't you just hear me? To win 20 bucks! Duh!  
  
Melissa- Yeah! Besides, he's REALLY annoying! He moves around a lot.   
So I wanna punch him. It looks fun!  
  
Heero- ...Yeah...well? Did you decide on a password?  
  
Elaine- Oh...we're keeping the old one.  
  
*Everyone sweat drop...except for Elaine and Melissa*  
  
Wufei- So that was just a dishonorable way of agreeing by fighting?  
  
Melissa- Yep! We do that A LOT. It's fun!  
  
Duo- Aww! Shut up! Everything to you is fun!  
  
Melissa- Your point is?  
  
Quatre- Uh...So? What do you wanna do?   
  
E+M- WATCH THE TAPE!!!!  
  
Wufei- How did I know that they were going to say that?  
  
Quatre- I don't think we can.  
  
Heero- Hmph. Why not?   
  
E+M- YEAH! Why the uryy not???  
  
Heero- What the hell is uryy? *Elaine and Melissa look at each other,   
and crack up* What? Stop it!  
  
E+M- *Pause and look at each other...again* Do you know how STUPID that sounded?  
  
Duo- Uryy? Didn't we go there 3 months ago?  
  
Heero- No. That was 'New Jersey'.   
  
Duo- Oh YEAH!!! What is uryy?  
  
Heero- Yeah. What the hell is Uryy?!  
  
E+M- *Stare blankly at the pilots* You guys are really clueless!!!  
  
Duo- What does URYY mean?!  
  
Melissa- Sad that Shinigami doesn't know what uryy is.  
  
Elaine- Yes. Tis VERY sad.  
  
Duo- WHAT DOES IT-  
  
E+M- IT MEANS HELL YOU IDIOT!!! HELL! HELL, HELL, HELL, HELL,   
HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo- Oh...well...umm...Your turn to talk Heero!  
  
Heero- Omae o korosu.  
  
Melissa- Is that ALL you have to say?  
  
Heero- Pretty much.  
  
Elaine- ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTING!!! QUATRE!!! WHY CAN'T WE WATCH   
THE TAPE???  
  
Duo- I thought that you said 'enough with the chatting'.  
  
Melissa- She's like that.  
  
Trowa- Quatre? Why can't we watch the tape?  
  
Quatre- I can't tell you...but Duo can!!! *All eyes are focused on Duo*  
  
Duo- WHAT?!  
  
Heero- Where's the tape?  
  
Duo- Uh...what tape?  
  
Elaine- UGH!!! YOU MORON!!! *Goes up, and strangles Duo*  
  
Wufei- Does she ALWAYS do this?  
  
Melissa- Yep...It gets boring after awhile.  
  
Wufei- How dishonorable.  
  
Elaine- Don't DISHONOR ME!!!  
  
Heero- Let go of him. If you kill him, and he knows where the tape   
is then we won't be able to see it.  
  
Elaine- WRONG! Quatre would know! Right Q-man?  
  
Quatre- Uh...*Elaine (obviously) lets go of Duo, and approaches Quatre*  
Calm down Elaine...WE shouldn't   
be fighting at all!!!  
  
Melissa- Someone restrain her.  
  
Trowa- How?  
  
Melissa- Someone show her purple eyes...Du~o!  
  
Duo- Nuh-uh!  
  
T+H+W+M+ a very frantic Quatre- Yah-huh.  
  
Duo- NO!! You can't make me!!!  
  
Heero- Wanna bet? How 'bout we cut off that braid of yours, and   
make it into a nice door mat?  
  
Duo- You wouldn't!  
  
Heero- Wanna try me?  
  
Duo- I give up...*Head droops* Take me to your leader...I guess.  
  
Elaine- Don't worry! I won't do anything to Quatre anymore!  
  
Duo- Okay good! Now I'll just be on-  
  
Elaine- I'll come after you!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Duo- Down girl! Heero! Someone...even that Wufei creature! SAVE ME!!!  
  
Heero- The tape.  
  
Duo- Matteress...Quatre's...top...left...hand...corner...HELP!!!!  
  
Elaine- Thanks! Someone go get it.  
  
Trowa- Geez, you're bossy!  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
Duo- Is this REALLY nessecary? I mean...who wants to see me flirt with   
myself?  
  
E+M- ME!!!   
  
Duo- Go figure. *Trowa pushes the tape into the VCR, and presses play*  
You guys! I'm gonna die from embarrassment! If you guys are going to   
watch it...then why do I have to?  
  
Wufei- For your honor.  
  
Heero- Is the great 'Shinigami' AFRAID?  
  
Duo- No! The great- Did you just MOCK ME???  
  
Elaine- Uryy yeah!!!  
  
Duo- Why can't you just say it in English?  
  
Melissa- Because it's WAY more fun screwin' up people's minds!  
  
Trowa- Shh! It's starting!  
  
*On Screen...a very shaky one*  
  
Heero- Trowa! Turn it on!  
  
Trowa- Hold on! I- *Crash* Dammit.  
  
Heero- What did you do?  
  
Quatre- Oh my gosh!! Trowa killed the camera!!!  
  
Trowa- *Behind camera* No I didn't! See! *Holds the lens up   
to Quatre's face, and Quatre looks through the lens, and on the   
screen is a very focused eye is featured*  
  
Quatre- It is working! I can see the tin soldiers in it!  
  
*In the room...off screen*   
  
Elaine- Killed the camera?  
  
Melissa- Tin soldiers?  
  
Trowa- Don't ask.  
  
*On screen*  
  
Quatre- Look! One of the soldiers is doing the 'Can-Can'!  
  
Trowa- Lemme see! *The picture spins*  
  
*In the room*  
  
Elaine- Whoa...I'm getting dizzy...  
  
Wufei- Does that mean that she'll pass out?  
  
Melissa- No. That just means that she gets more psychotic.  
  
Duo- Aww man!  
  
Elaine- Bet 'cho yo nff[1] 'aww man'!!!  
  
Duo- Huh?  
  
Melissa- Like I said she gets more psychotic.  
  
Elaine- Teach you to pound my face in duh sidewalk! *Gangster voice*  
  
Duo- Uh...  
  
Melissa- Don't ask.  
  
*On screen... a green eye is featured*  
  
Trowa- OH! I see 'em too! Look there's one doing that weird Russian   
dance! Ya know? The one that the guy- Hold this.   
*Hands the camera to Heero, who focuses it on Trowa*   
You know? The one that does this? *Imitates the 'Polka'*  
Don, don, don-HEY! don, don, don-HEY!  
  
*In the room*  
  
Melissa- Dance Trowa! Dance!!! *Trowa glares*  
  
Elanie- I bet 'cha Trowa would look good doin' the 'Can-Can' in a   
mini-skirt!!! *Trowa glares*  
  
Wufei- How dishonorable to imagine a man in a skirt doing the 'Can-Can'!  
  
Elaine- Didn't I say not to dishonor me???  
  
Duo- HEY!! Look! They're all doing the 'Can-Can'! Good! I'm not the   
only one that gets embarrassed!!! YEA!!!  
  
Everyone- Shut up Duo!  
  
Duo- You all are SO mean to me!!! I should call my lawyer!!!  
  
Quatre- Then why don't you?  
  
Duo- OH!!! Cause I don't have one. *Everybody sweat drops* LOOK!!!   
Heero's imitating Relena!!!  
  
Heero- WHAT? I don't remember doing that! Stop the tape!   
  
E+M- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Elaine presses 'rewind'*   
  
Wufei- What's the deal with all of these dances?  
  
Quatre- I think that this is the night that EVERYONE got drunk.  
  
Elaine- Didn't you guys go to D.A.R.E.?  
  
Duo- Huh? What's that?  
  
E+M- GASP!!! EVI~L!!!  
  
Duo- That's right! I AM EVIL!!! SHINIGAMI IS EVIL!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*Pause*..........I'm done. *Everyone stares blankly* WHAT???!!!  
  
*On Screen*   
  
Wufei- Do that imitation of Relena again!!!  
  
Heero- Okay...*Puts out his hand* My name, my name is Relena Darlin...  
What's your? OR! How 'bout this one? *Puts hands out so that they   
are cupping his mouth* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeero! Here I am! Come back,   
and keeeeeeeeel me!!!  
  
*In the room*  
  
Elaine- Never thought you had it in ya Heero.  
  
Quatre- I don't believe it.  
  
Duo- I WON'T believe it.  
  
Trowa- I don't remember it.  
  
Heero- How could I do that? Damn camera. Damn Trowa. Damn Dr. J.   
Damn everyone.  
  
Wufei- Dishonor.  
  
Melissa- Do you realize how off pitch you are? I mean...You   
sound like a prep. *Everybody stares* I mean- Very sad. *Nods head*   
Yes, yes. VERY sad. *Looks to see if anyone is still staring* WHAT???   
I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS SAD!!!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Wufei- Now! Wufei the honorable one!  
  
*In the room*  
  
Wufei- WHAT?! I never say that!!! This tape is INJUSTICE!!!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Wufei- I shall imitate...a WOMAN!!!  
  
*I.R. (In room)*  
  
Elaine- Look who's talkin'! Who's the dishonorable one NOW?  
  
Wufei- Shut up weakling.  
  
Elaine- AS IF!!! The day I shut up is the day I die!  
  
Duo- *High pitched voice* You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at ALL!!!  
  
Quatre- SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH UP!!!  
  
Elaine- Ooo!!! Ahhh!!! What big words for such a little boy!!!  
  
Melissa- OH. MY. GOSH!!! LOOK AT WUFAT!!!  
  
Wufei- Wu-FEI! Wu-FEI!!!  
  
Melissa- Whatever.  
  
*On screen*  
  
Trowa- *Behind camera* A woman? C'mon Wufei! Show us what your made of!  
  
*Wufei gets up on the coffee (believe it or not there was a   
coffee table in that...ahem...particular room), and Puts one hand   
behind his head, and the other on his hip. Then starts to...'strut' up,  
and down the table*  
  
Wufei- *Stops in front of the camera, and looks into it* Hello hot   
stuff. Wanna come home with me? *Says in a VERY womanly voice*  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Duo- Oh my GOD!!! WUFEI!!! You? You? You-OH my GOD!!! *Everyone starts   
to crack up...except for Wufei*  
  
Melissa- O~KAY!!! Wufei! GET HELP!!!  
  
Wufei- Shut up you weak onna!!!  
  
Melissa- You'll regret that!!!  
  
Wufei- YEAH RIGHT!!!  
  
Melissa- UGH!!! *Walks over to Wufei, picks him up then throws him   
across the room* WEAK ONNA? MY NFF!!!  
  
Elaine- Why didn't *I* think of that?  
  
Melissa- Cause you got to beat the crap outta Duo last time!  
  
Elaine- OH YEAH!!  
  
Duo- Don't remind me.  
  
*On screen*  
  
Heero- Hey! What's Duo doing?  
  
Quatre- Let's go find out! *They all go to the middle of the room   
leaving Wufei stranded- or, er- alone.  
  
Wufei- WAIT!!! I was just gonna take it off!!!  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Elaine- GEEZ WUFEI!!! You're sick!!!  
  
Wufei- That's the last time that I get drunk with you guys!!!  
  
Duo- Yeah, sure. That's what you said last time!  
  
Wufei- And you BELIEVED me? Dishonor you!  
  
Heero- You're ALL lost.  
  
Melissa- Shut up.  
  
Wufei- Don't tell ME to shut up!  
  
Trowa- Oh, you're right. Don't tell the onna that was going to take   
it off to shut up Melissa.  
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!  
  
Melissa- Where's the popcorn?  
  
Elaine- Shh!!! Look!!!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Heero- What's he doing?  
  
Quatre- He's...I don't know...I can't tell.  
  
Trowa- Let's check him out. *Jogs to the other end of the room*  
  
*I.R. The camera starts to spin again, and everybody is   
getting dizzy...almost everyone*  
  
Duo- Man Trowa! Your filming is BAD!  
  
Wufei- I think I'm gonna be sick!  
  
Quatre- Trowa? Do you want lessons? Cause I can pay for them for you...gladly.  
  
Trowa- Thanks, but no thanks.  
  
Heero- You should shut the camera OFF...before you start running.  
  
E+M- Ooo!!! Look at all the pretty colors! There's green! There's   
purple! There's- *The two look around* WHAT???!!!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Heero- And here ladies and gentlemen, here we have a drunk Duo. *Camera focuses on   
Duo*  
  
Duo- *looks at the camera* Do you mind? *Quatre looks into the camera*  
  
Quatre- The tin soldiers were doing the 'Polka' and the 'Can-Can'!  
  
Duo- Ooo! Ooo! I wanna see!!! *Goes up to the camera. A second later a   
purple eye is featured.*  
  
*I.R*  
  
Elaine- *Points to the screen* PURPLE EYE! PURPLE EYE! PURPLE EYE!   
PURPLE, PURPLE, PURPLE EYE!!! *Glomps the TV, and stares into the eye*  
  
Wufei- HEY!!! Get off you weak onna!!! WEAKLING!!!! This is   
INJUSTICE!!! Dishonor you!!!  
  
Elaine- What did I say about dishonoring me??? *The purple eye   
recedes, and Elaine gets off of the TV*  
  
Heero- Both of you! Shut up, and sit down!  
  
Elaine- Geez! I wasn't gonna do anything! You sound like the A.I.S.D.   
bus driver!  
  
Melissa- What the? I'm not EVEN gonna ask.  
  
*On screen*  
  
Duo- YEAH! I saw it too! There was a tin soldier doin' the 'Chicken   
Dance', one doing the 'Hokey Pokey', one doin' the 'Macarena' (I don't   
think I spelled the right), and one just spinnin' in circles. I gotta   
go! I just saw a girl flash by the mirror!  
  
Trowa- *Camera spins, then a green eye is focused* Hey...I don't see   
one doin' the 'Hokey Pokey'!  
  
Heero- Lemme see. *Camera spins, and then a blue eye is featured*   
You're right. Damn Duo.  
  
Duo- I heard that!  
  
Heero- You did not!  
  
Duo- Whatever.  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Duo- You damned me! I'm SO offended!  
  
Heero- Shut up, or I'll do more then just damn you.  
  
Melissa- Both of you shut up!  
  
Elaine- Ya know, if everybody grew their hair out...they'd all look like girls too!  
*Everybody stares*  
  
Quatre- Well...uh...let's-  
  
Wufei- I resent that you weak onna!!!  
  
Duo- It took you THAT long to realize what her comment meant? Sad.  
  
Melissa- Well, look at it this way Wufei...you have shoulder length hair!  
  
Wufei- Omae o korosu...  
  
Heero- *Death Glare* Don't diss 'omae o korosu'...  
  
*On screen*  
  
Heero- What time is it? *Duo doesn't care, and walks away*  
  
Trowa- *Camera spins, and CRASH!* Oops...It's 2 A.M.?  
  
Quatre- Oh my God! You killed...what's the camera's name?  
  
Wufei- GEORGE!  
  
Quatre- Okay! Oh my God! You killed...I like 'Fred' better.  
  
Heero- What about Al?  
  
Quatre- Nah, Fred is a good name. *Everybody shrugs and nods* Okay!   
Oh my God! You killed Fred!  
  
Heero- Kinny sounds better.  
  
Wufei- But that's from South Park!  
  
Trowa- What's Duo doin' now?  
  
Heero- Ooo!!! Let's go Video tape him!!!  
  
Trowa- Hmph. OKAY!  
  
*On the otherside of the room*  
  
Duo- Well hello! How are you Miss? Hey Heero! Did you see this chick over here?   
*Points to his reflection*  
  
Heero- *Grins* Sure did.  
  
Duo- Hn. Well...What's you're name? *Pause* Not willing to give out any confidential  
info? That's cool. So...what brings you here? *Pause* Well...Uh...How are you? *Pause*   
You wanna here a joke? *Pause* You seem bored.  
  
Heero- Here comes one of his lame jokes.  
  
Trowa- Even if he IS talking to his reflection, it shouldn't have to suffer.  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Elaine- MAN! What were you guys on?  
  
Duo- That's the funny part. We don't remember!  
  
Melissa- You...don't...remember?  
  
Trowa- That's right. We don't- *CRASH!!!* What the?  
  
Mysterious Peson That Just Crashed Through The Window- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero! There   
you are! I was looking all over for you! You told me that you were in the meat factory,  
and for me to wait for you under the big, sharp, silver, hangy, thingy! When I got   
there, you weren't there! And I was almost killed!  
  
Elaine- Ooo!!! Ooo!!! Ooo!!! Relena bashin' time!!!  
  
Relena- What?  
  
Melissa- Relena bashing? Haven't you every heard of it?  
  
Relena- Who are you, and what do you mean...Relena bashing?  
  
Elaine- We're their guest...Duh! You're serious? You haven't heard of Relena bashing?  
  
Relena- No. *Heero smirks*  
  
Heero- Nope. Sorry. No Relena Bashin'.  
  
E+M- WHAT??? What's a story without Relena bashing?  
  
Heero- A good one.  
  
Elaine- HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Heero- Well? *Whispers to Duo* Shut up Baka, I'm getting her outta here!   
  
Duo- I object!!!  
  
Wufei- Dishonor the Alamo!  
  
Melissa- HEY! I like the Alamo! It's cool!!! You nffhole!!!  
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!  
  
Heero- I'll get back to you later. *Takes Relena into another room*  
  
Trowa- Stop the tape.  
  
E+M- What?! You bogus nff head! Qnza[2] YOU!!!  
  
Trowa- SHUT UP! It's only for 5 minutes!  
  
Elaine- Oh...well...About the tin soldiers. I was-  
  
Wufei- Didn't he tell you not to ask?!  
  
Melissa- Shut up! Qnza your nff to the Alamo!  
  
Elaine- Teach you to pound my face in the sidewalk! *Everybody hears scratching  
on the door*  
  
Duo- AHH!!! It's a monster! *Melissa opens the door*  
  
Melissa- NO! It's my doggy SAMMY!!! *picks up dog*  
  
Duo- Aww...Look at the little puppy! Can I pet...is it a girl or a boy?  
  
Melissa- Boy! Of course! You mean to tell me, that you haven't ever heard of 'The   
Great Sammy'?  
  
Duo- Right. I haven't heard of 'The Great Sammy'.  
  
Melissa- What? *Faints*  
  
Duo- Did I do something wrong?  
  
Elaine- Hey! Good job! I've been trying to make her do that like FOREVER!  
  
Duo- I just said that I haven't heard of her dog.  
  
Melissa- *Pops an eye open* You're serious?  
  
Duo- Hey! I thought that you fainted!  
  
Elaine- She does that.  
  
Melissa- Sammy is MY dog!!! *Holds dog* You can /try/ to pet him, but I don't   
recommend it.  
  
Duo- Why?  
  
Elaine- Reasons.  
  
Duo- Okay. Shinigami is NOT afraid of little dogs! *Puts his hand over the dog, and-*   
IIIIITTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!! That rat bit me![3]  
  
Elaine- Crap. You just called her dog a rat. Shouldn't of done that.  
  
Melissa- Calm down Melissa. Don't beat the crap out of him.   
It was just something that popped out of his mouth...It's okay. Besides.   
Elaine already beat the crap out of him!  
  
Duo- What's she doing?  
  
Elaine- Calming herself down. Last time someone called her dog a rat they were -   
It's too sad to tell.  
  
Duo- Oh. Well...*Side conversation* Heero! What are you doing???   
  
Elaine- YEAH!!! WE WANNA FINISH THE TAPE!!!  
  
Heero- *From the other room* HOLD ON!!!  
  
Relena- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Heero- HOLD STILL B*TCH!   
  
Duo- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Heero- Don't worry, it's good for your sake!  
  
Duo- That sounds wrong!  
  
Heero- Okay...I'm 'half-killing' her.  
  
Duo- WHAT?!  
  
Heero- She's drowning in Quatre's over-sized bathtub!  
  
Quatre- HEY! Tro-chan and I were gonna go in there later on!!! *End of side   
conversation*  
  
Melissa- What was that Sammy? No! You're not a rat!   
  
Duo- What's she doin'?  
  
Elaine- Talking to her dog. What else?  
  
Melissa- Sammy loves Duo like a coldsore.  
  
Duo- Thanks!  
  
Trowa- Will you shut up?  
  
Duo- Maybe.  
  
Elaine- HEERO!!! WE WANNA WATCH THE TAPE!!! GET YO NFF IN THIS ROOM OR WE'RE STARTING   
IT WITHOUT YOU!!!!  
  
Heero- FINE! *Walks in from the other room*  
  
Elaine- What ja do with Relena?  
  
Heero- Away.  
  
Elaine- Did you kill her?  
  
Heero- No.  
  
Duo- Why not?  
  
Trowa- Isn't it obvious?   
  
Elaine- Only to a professional clown.  
  
Heero- Cause if I killed her we wouldn't be able to Relena bash anymore.  
  
Melissa- We could shave her head.  
  
Elaine- YEAH!!! We could do that!  
  
Quatre- You guys! This is really mean!  
  
Duo- Do we care?  
  
Elaine- Uryy no!  
  
Trowa- What language is that?! *Annoyed look*  
  
Elaine- Qnza you!  
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!  
  
Wufei- Nataku is NOT pleased!  
  
Melissa- But Sammy is!!!  
  
Heero- *Walks into the room* What the hell is that damn thing?  
  
Melissa- UGH!!!! QNZA YOUR NFF TO URYY!!!! CURSE YOU!!! *Lunges at Heero*  
  
Elaine- It's her dog you idiot.  
  
Heero- Melissa! Sit down, and we'll start the tape!  
  
Melissa- *Sits down* Yes sir, ma'am, no, sir! Yeah! Definatly sir!  
  
Duo- It took you THAT long to figure it out?  
  
Melissa- Sammy says that you look like a girl, and that your braid would make a really   
good chew toy for Rex and Zorro.   
  
Duo- Eep! *Holds briad protectively*  
  
Trowa- Shh! It's starting!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Duo- Uh...Miss? Would you like a drink? I think we have some more sugar-  
  
*I.R. Elaine stops the tape*  
  
Melissa- Y'all were on sugar?!  
  
Elaine- We're on that ALL the time, and WE don't flirt with ourselves!  
  
Heero- We'll according to your...selves...you are girls, and you don't flirt with   
yourself because you're already a girl, and you are not attracted to the same gender.  
  
Melissa- Let's kill Relena and drink some wine! Hit her Heero one more time! Uh...  
sorry. ON WITH THE TAPE! What was that? Oh, well, Sammy, this tape is about how these   
psycho pilots got high on sugar!  
  
Quatre- I KNOW that it wasn't sugar...  
  
Wufei- ...Just start the tape.  
  
Trowa- *Starts the tape*  
  
*On screen*  
  
Duo- ...Ya know...you remind me of someone. Ya know who it is? *Pause* ME! *Laughs*   
Ah! Ojou-san! I have found something to entertain you!  
  
Quatre- *Giggle* Poor Duo!  
  
Heero- ...We need more film!  
  
Duo- Hey...wanna see my tattoo? *Nods his head* Yes? *Shakes his head* No? Well, what   
it is? You don't know? *Pause* Well...You wanna see my DVD collection? It's only 1   
DVD, but hey! That's a start, ne? *Pause* WELL?! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?! I'M SHOWING   
INTEREST, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS *REPEAT* ME?!?!?!   
  
Trowa- *snickers*  
  
Heero- Trowa...we're almost out of film, and I don't have anymore!  
  
Duo- Ojou-san, you wanna se- *BIZZZZZZBUSZDSF$#*((YJ$W%YCEFCGVN#&T%#!(*DABN*  
  
Dr. J- And this is baby Heero Yuy. *Pans in on a very...ahem...'exposed' baby Heero*  
  
Baby Heero- ...oMa o KoWisU[4]...  
  
Dr. J- Haha! My Future Gundam Pilot is better than yours!!! *To other scientist*  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Elaine- Kawaii!  
  
Melissa- Aww, Heero, you didn't tell us that we were gonna see a little film of   
yourself!  
  
Heero- What the hell?!  
  
Duo- Haha! Who's humiliated now?!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Professor G- And this is Duo, and I think he needs to be changed...God Duo, you stink!  
  
Baby Duo- ...sHigAmi sAy nO!...  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Trowa- You were saying?  
  
*On screen*  
  
Dr. S- Look at Trowa! He's fixing to talk!  
  
Baby Trowa- ...*BURP*...baa...  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Wufei- You dishonorable soul! You speak too soon!  
  
*On screen*  
  
Master O- Oh...Wufei...I don't think that it was Duo that needed a change...it was   
DEFINITLY you!  
  
Baby Wufei- ...DdsshAnO oOo[5]...  
  
*I.R.*  
  
Quatre- Well...I guess-  
  
*On screen*  
  
Instructor H- Quatre! Stop crying!  
  
Baby Quatre- WAHWAHWAH! WAHWAH! *Big tear-eyed* WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Instructor H- Stop crying because we didn't give you your afternoon tea! God! We  
shouldn't have given him that crap! He's jus- *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZFGSISJITWHGIn5Y%$  
FTU$#76g54b756983w7hntuj$&$%!(U&(*&%$&@*  
  
*I.R. screen goes blank, and the VCR automatically rewinds*  
  
Melissa- Drat! Just when it was gettin' good.  
  
Wufei- Shut up onna!  
  
Melissa- *Looks at her watch* Crap! I have basketball practice. I'm gonna go, and  
leave you in peace, before you die of insanity...not that you're sane or anything,  
but ya know. C'mon Elaine.  
  
Elaine- I don't wanna! I wanna stay and- *Melissa drags her out*  
  
Wufei- Finall- *Beepbeepbeep*  
  
Duo- Looks like another mission.  
  
Heero- Mission...accepted...  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
[1]- Ass  
  
[2]- Damn  
  
[3]- Sammy is a Chihuahua, and we all call him a rat.  
  
[4]- Shouldn't be that hard, but Omae o Korosu...I didn't know how a baby would say   
it.  
  
[5]- Dihonor you  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Authors' Notes- Hope you enjoyed. R&R. JAA~!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
